


Ticklish

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sooo-delphine requested, ticklish cophine (either one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

“Stop it, Cosima.”

It’s a warning more than anything else, so it barely holds enough weight to slow down the other girl. Cosima’s got her tongue poked out between her teeth, and she actually rolls her eyes as if the whole idea of not poking Delphine is preposterous. Though, in Cosima’s defense, there really isn’t much to do in the bed at the hospital. Either she pokes Delphine, or they fight. Talk about quality entertainment.

Cosima’s fingers dance along the left side of Delphine’s shirt. “Stop what?”

Delphine squirms on her side of the bed, scooting a bit further out of reach but not quite far enough. Cosima hums at that, a curious little sound that makes Delphine’s stomach drop and her heart rate pick up. 

She can feel it — the laughter bubbling up. She swats at Cosima’s hand. In actuality, all she really does is trap the scrambling, little fingers against the thin fabric of her t-shirt. Cosima presses harder, and that damn giggle bursts out of Delphine. Cosima chuckles too. Tries again. Laughs harder when Delphine now pushes the hand away.

“ _That_ ,” Delphine says, casting her hardest possible glare at Cosima. The hand doesn’t approach again, but it hardly means Delphine’s won.

Cosima has the audacity to look innocent. Perplexed even with one eyebrow up a little higher than the other. Cosima asks, “Am I annoying you, or are you just ticklish?”

“The first one,” Delphine answers. Her voice comes out too quick, too strained, for Cosima not to notice.

The quirk of Cosima’s brow comes back down almost deviously. Her canine teeth appear, flashing in a way that almost makes Delphine forget about the tube in Cosima’s nose. This is not the face of a weak (dying) woman; it’s the face of a predator.

“You’re totally ticklish.” Cosima pokes Delphine again. “That’s your big weakness?”

Better this than her own defense system. Delphine frowns. “It’s completely legitimate.”

“ _Right_.”

“Right!” Delphine sits up a bit so that Cosima won’t be so distracted. She explains, “My father, he used to say that there was a monster out to get me, and the way he got closer was with every laugh I gave, but my father just kept tickling me, so I eventually thought that this monster was going to truly kill me and—“ Cosima’s grinning. Delphine practically pouts. “Cosima?”

That grin widens. Cosima shakes her head, and the oxygen tube kind of shifts around her neck. “Nothing. Keep going. It’s cute.” It’s embarrassing is more accurate. Cosima’s teasing doesn’t exactly make it better either. “Big, bad scientist being afraid of tickle monsters.”

Delphine defends, “I was not a scientist then.”

“And now?” Translation: What’s her defense?

“Now, I know the real monsters are right here.”

And there’s a moment when Delphine hears the implications of her statement — hears Cosima’s upcoming accusations, comments about the lies and the omission and the DYAD (“the real enemy, Delphine!”).  _Merde_. She readies herself for the battle to come.

Only, it’s not words that Cosima dishes out. It’s another poke, right under Delphine’s rib cave. Delphine squeaks. Cosima prods again, with more fingers that move like tentacles as the shirt begins to ride up.

“Right here?” Cosima asks. Her eyes shine as she does it. It’s playful, easy (more than Delphine deserves). Her other hand reaches over to poke Delphine’s ignored side. “Or right here?”

Delphine scoots even further. (She recognizes that she can’t leave the bed, not without encouraging Cosima to do the same. Maybe Cosima recognizes it too because that smirk cannot just be coincidental.)

“The monsters are nowhere, Cosima.”

“Or…” Cosima rises, nose tubes straining as she heaves in a big gulp of air, “maybe they’re actually—“ Delphine gets as far away as she can. Cosima laughs again. “— _everywhere!_ ” She surges forward.

And then the real onslaught begins.


End file.
